


Last Aid

by dead_silence



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: Daron/Serj fanart.The words ''Last Aid'' mean the same things as first-aid, but named this way because soldiers used it in the situation they were wounded in war and sure to die.I applied this notion to draw a piece of Derj.





	Last Aid

The words ''Last Aid'' mean the same things as first-aid, but named this way because soldiers used it in the situation they were wounded in war and sure to die.

I learned this the other day and felt something tragic, but at the same time I thought that maybe ''Last aid'' could mean a kind of deliverance if it used by fellow soldiers of the wounded and dying, because they were not alone and taken care of even though their hope of living through was almost gone. I believe there could be salvation, even if there had lost all hope.

Then somehow I felt this notion suits the relationship between Daron and Serj.  
I can't explain what made me think this way exactly, but I drew the picture out of that feel.  
So, please just take a look.


End file.
